Blinded by Faith
by Klein
Summary: An alternate story of Code Geass after R2 Episode 8. Multiple Pairing, mainly Sayoko x Lelouch / Zero
1. Disclaimer

--

Author's Note :

Disclaimer, I own none of Code Geass character…etc. etc. (HEY, I DO RESPECT THE AUTHOR)

The setting is just a moment after Code Geass R2 ep.8. The story will proceed independently from there, getting AU. This is a Lelouch relationship fic, so you could expect Lelouch x many pairings. Therefore, I will not use released 'Sayoko's Diary' as reference because every time I read that……… (chuckle… holding back laughter rotfl stomach ache)……… Ouch…that's way too hilarious……

Oh well…You know what I mean, right?

--


	2. Move 01 : A Servant and A Master

**Blinded In Faith**

**Turn 01 : A Servant and A Master**

**

* * *

**

Shortly after they leave Area 11, Lelouch, still acting as Zero, returned back to Zero's room. He just made a one of the biggest move in his recent actions. But now he suddenly feels very tired and relieved at the same time. With this, at least there's no need to stain Nunnaly's hands.

Just then he heard someone knocking his door. Can't be CC, she never knock.

"Yes?"

"It's Diethard. Zero, I bring Shinozaki Sayoko."

"Aah…please do come in."

His two guests entered the room. After Zero asked them to sit, he then congratulates his loyal Brittanian subordinate.

"An excellent job well done, as always. I expect none less from you, Diethard." He praised. "I am becoming more confident with my plans just by having you as my support."

"Thank you very much, Zero. I promise I will always do to my best ability to support you." he said happily. "And this is Shinozaki Sayoko. She has become a great help for me to carry out your orders. I believe she deserved to meet you in person or even introduced to the Executive Committee."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Zero-_sama_…" she said politely. She then looked at Zero and smiled. It was an honest, knowing smile.

Lelouch smiled as well. Of course, Diethard cannot see that thanks to his mask. He also never know that Sayoko was one of the only three Order member who know his true identity.

"Diethard…may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I wish to talk privately with her. Could you leave us for a moment?"

"…If that is what you wished…"

"(chuckle) Don't worry…I promised to unveil everything to you when this is over, right? I don't forget. I assure you that you won't miss even this tiny part from your story later."

"…Of course…my apologize…I shall leave you two, then…"

With that, now only Lelouch and Sayoko left in the room. Lelouch casually take off his mask and put it on the table.

"I should say…when the first time I heard that you worked under Diethard, I was really surprised, Sayoko-_san_…" he said wit his usual smile when he at home. "I hope you're not disappointed that it turned that I am Zero."

Sayoko shook her head lightly, and then addressed Lelouch as she casually did.

"On contrary, Lelouch-_sama_… I should say that I'm really proud to work for Zero, and more over that now I know that you are Zero…" she said. "Lets we say that I still have some hope for Japan, and now you bring it to us."

"Then you must know about Nunnaly…" he asked. His mood darkened a bit.

"…_Hai_…" she replied sadly. She knows how much Lelouch cares about his sister.

"…And about Euphemia…" he said. This time his mood darkened even more.

"…_Hai_…" she replied.

"…What do you think of her…" he asked her, facing the floor.

"…I believe she was not herself during that time…" she said. "I can tell quite a lot about people by look… and my heart said that Princess Euphemia was not herself that time…"

Lelouch took a deep breath and facing the ceiling, covering his face with his hands.

"…And what do you think if I say that I am the one who make her doing that…"

Sayoko stopped silent. She even stopped breathing for a moment. However, she quickly regains her composure and responded in kind, soft tone.

"…I would say that it was not just simply what happened…"

Lelouch removed his hands and looking straight at her with sad looking face.

"…Why…"

Sayoko gives the only respond she could think about, the one that she indeed believes in…

"Because I have faith in you, Lelouch-_sama_…as Lelouch Lamperouge…or as Zero…"

Lelouch was shocked with her words. Before he realized it, he was crying. He didn't even notice when Sayoko moved to his side and comforting him. It doesn't take that long for his cry to subside. Taking a deep breath, Lelouch preparing for what he's going to tell her…

"Sayoko-san...I wish you to believe everything I'm going to say…"

* * *

"Lelouch, I have finished my job out there. They want you to…"

CC stopped dead in track seeing there is someone else beside Lelouch on the room. Lelouch, not Zero, wit his mask removed. The person turned and greets her despite her unannounced coming.

"Good afternoon, Shiizu-_san_…"

Its then CC realized who is it. It's Lelouch's maid. She knows that Sayoko was joined with the Order, but she clearly didn't expect her to know about Lelouch as Zero.

"...You tell her, didn't you?" she said to Lelouch. He didn't answer. "...How much?.."

Lelouch look her straight on the eyes with his red eyes. She can tell he just cried.

"She deserved to know..." he said. "...No...she must know about me..."

CC took a long sigh. Well, he's the planner after all. He can do anything as he pleases. Just as long as he didn't die, because it would be troublesome for her. Or...was it not only just that?

"My loyalty is with Lelouch-_sama_...Please, be rest assured, Shiizu-_san_" Sayoko said. "Or maybe I should start addressing you as Shiizu-_sama_ from now on".

"What's so good of him, Sayoko-_san_?" asked CC, then added with a smirk. "And what did I deserve for the honor?"

"It's been long since I pledged myself to serve Lamperouge siblings...and that's never changed...I know who Lelouch-_sama_ actually is and what kind of person he is..." Sayoko replied with tender voice. "As for you, it has widely known that you are Zero-_sama_'s girlfriend..."

"Accomplice." CC suddenly corrected. "...I have nothing to say for the rest, though...I guess I will just return to my room or maybe visiting Kaguya-_san_... Sayoko-_san_, could you take care of him for me?"

"_Hai_, Shiizu-_sama_..."replied Sayoko.

"..._Arigatou_...Shiizu...for everything..." said Lelouch suddenly. CC just smiled, shrugged, and then leaving the room. Closing the door from outside, she leaned on the wall and sighed once again.

"...Guess I really have a lot to learn from Kaguya..." she sighed once again.


	3. Move 02 : Seeking Comfort

**Blinded In Faith**

**Turn 02 : Seeking Comfort**

**

* * *

**

The current figure of Sumeragi konzern, Kaguya-_hime_, self-proclaimed wife of Zero, the leader of Order of The Black Knights. CC did admit that she is quite mature despite of her looks, although indeed very childish sometimes. However, it's quite unusual for CC to ask for opinion from another woman, especially not from another rival. Despite that they had different interest for Zero, CC cannot say she's not being jealous with her cheerful demeanor, or perhaps just a little bit. However, recent events forced her to rethink about the importance of Zero (or Lelouch) for her.

Still, she has forgotten the reason why she is standing here, waiting in front of the little princess room.

"_Ara_…Shiizu-_san_. Its quite unusual to see you here. Could it be that you are waiting for me?"

CC looked to the princess. Sighed, she walked to her and placed her both hand on her shoulders. Her face lowered slowly with unreadable expression to the princess.

"Kaguya-_san_…May I have some of your time?" she said. "I really need some talk to make my mood better…You don't want my mood getting worsened than it is now, don't you?"

"…_H-Hai~~~_…" Kaguya meekly responded.

* * *

"Aah...So you are afraid that Zero-_sama_ is going to have another favorite then?"

"NOOOOO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! ITS JUST- ARRGH! WHY DID I GET TROUBLED BY THIS ON THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY!"

"Don't worry, Shiizu-_san_...I think you would still being Zero-_sama_'s favorite amongst us all. Trust me! I could tell you that!"

At this point, CC slumped her face on her beloved Cheese-_kun_ in utter defeat. Combination of maturity and childish-like simpleton mind is indeed very deadly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zero's personal quarter..._

_

* * *

_

"...Sayoko..."

"Hai...Lelouch-_sama_..."

"...I need you beside me...I need you to support me..."

"I will always beside you, Lelouch-_sama_...Even if the world turned against you, you will always have me on your side..."

Lelouch stay silent for a while, letting the words sinking into his heart. Just like for his sister, he also trust her with his life. Her eyes already tell him that she would never betray him. The expression that he, strangely, only seen once in the eyes of a rather unexpected person...that is, his witch...

"...That means a lot for me..._Arigatou_, Sayoko..."

"You are welcome, Lelouch-_sama_...Please rest well now..."

Sayoko watched as Lelouch slowly drifted asleep on his bed. Lelouch is indeed her master, regardless about his true identity. Instead, it is his persona that motivates her to serve him. However, after today's event, her faith to him was grown even more than before.

'...How cruel...Such a pure soul, become tainted with blood and thirst of revenge...yet it haven't lost its form...' Sayoko thought. '...The world is so unfair to let you suffering like this, Lelouch-_sama_...'

Sayoko slowly extended her hand and carefully tracing his face, not to wake him up. This boy, her master, is the person that she will serve with great pride. The person she is so proud of, which she believed will doing many greatness, and the thought of serving for his cause make herself overjoyed with happiness and fulfillment. Sayoko filled with happiness and pride for she believed that serving by the side of this person is indeed what she was born for.

'Even if you would become evil itself, I will always stay beside you...Even if the world's end, I will fight for your cause...'

With that last thought, Sayoko lowered her face to his. She kissed his forehead gently.

"...Use me for your cause, Lelouch-_sama_...my beloved master..."

* * *

As Sayoko exited the room, she unexpectedly met Chiba. Needless to say, Chiba was wondering what the mysterious maid doing in Zero's personal quarter alone, not to mention that its partly because Sayoko with her trade mark maid uniform will definitely attract a lot of attention in the middle of the military base. Still, Chiba wondered why she almost never seen Sayoko before, considering she is pretty close with Diethard, and now apparently Zero as well...

"Ah, you are..." Chiba said. "…The one who working with Diethard..."

"That is correct. My name is Shinnozaki Sayoko" Sayoko politely replied with a formal bow. "It is nice to meet you, Nagisa Chiba-_san_..."

"L-Likewise...b-but wait, how do you know my name?" she asked, stuttered. "And what are you doing in Zero's quarter?"

"Zero-_sama_ has just summoned me for some inquiries..." Sayoko casually replied. "As for how I know you, that is because I have read your profile beforehand, of course. It would be very much improper for intelligence department operatives not to know about one of our ace pilots, isn't it?"

"Ah...T-That's right..." Chiba stuttered, defeated. "I guess I should apologize for suspecting you...I guess I'm just surprised seeing you there..."

"I do not believe you were suspected me for anything, so nothing harm was done..." Sayoko said with a smile. "Good afternoon, Nagisa-_san_..."

With that, Sayoko left Chiba, who originally just wanted to take the shortcut to the bridge. However, Chiba's curiosity has already piqued, since Zero is practically never let any other executive member enter his quarter else than some handful like Kallen, Diethard, or that mysterious girl C.C. Well, its not that they have any reason to come and pay a visit anyway. With that, Chiba decided to continue her walk to the bridge, just when a little detail suddenly caught in her mind.

"...Wait...She called Zero..._sama_?"

* * *

Rhaksata Chawla is a brilliant scientist, nobody ever questioned that. The main reason that Order of Black Knights able to fight on the same ground with Brittania is lied in the magic performed by Zero and his right-hand Kozuki Kallen, Kyoshiro Todoh and his Shiseiten, and of course Rhaksata Chawla herself. It would not be exaggerating to say that it is impossible for the Black Knights to achieving this far without any of them.

And here she is, lazily sleeping on her couch, the oddest and most out of place piece of furniture in the bridge of the Ikaruga.

"Miss Chawla, may I have a word with you for a moment?"

Rhaksata did not actually accept it well when she is disturbed, especially if it's her nap time. But seeing that the person who disturbing her was the mysterious maid that seems approved by Zero herself, very much like the mysterious woman called C.C, she give her undivided attention.

"Ah, sure…Miss…"

"It's Shinozaki Sayoko. But please just call me Sayoko"

"Ah, yes…How may I help you, Sayoko-_san_? Are you here on behalf of our charming masked leader?"

"Actually, I came here for a personal request…Could we talk privately somewhere else, please?"

Now this is unusual, thought Rhaksata. Not only that the maid is rarely shown herself, but also every time she showed up, it's usually to relay an important order from Zero or some intelligence report for him. And now she is asking for a personal request? What kind of request she might come up with which involving herself?

* * *

"I cannot say that I completely understand, but I do understand how you feel…" said Rhaksata. They had discussed Sayoko's request in Rhaksata's lab. It was an unusual one, but its also very interesting one, and Rhaksata would never ignore something that worthy enough to pique her interest.

"Then…is it possible?" asked Sayoko hopefully.

"It would not be easy with our current circumstances, but I believe I can pull some strings while keep it a secret" Rhaksata responded with some pride in her voice.

"I thank you very much for putting up with my selfish request, Miss Chawla" replied Sayoko with great relief. "If there is any way I could return the favor, please don't hesitate to ask."

Rhaksata smiled honestly. For her to help people willingly, it's usually due to some certain uniqueness in them, something that make it worthy for her effort, as just like in Zero's case. For Sayoko, she is not an exception.

"You don't have to…for now at least…It's my pleasure to give birth to such a wonderful child" she replied back. "This one would become the sister frame for the one I'm going to give to General Tohdoh, so I will make sure they both will suit for your abilities."

Sayoko smiled and bowed gratefully.

"I cannot thank you enough, Miss Chawla" she said.

"Just call me Rhaksata…" Rhaksata replied with smile. "And also, what would you like to decide for her name?"

Sayoko think for a while, then answered with a smile.

"Then her name would be…Kurenai…"

* * *

Author's Note :

The next would be the showdown at Chinese Federation and the debut of Sayoko's knightmare frame, Kurenai. It would stands for

Knightmare Frame Unrestricted Rapid Execution Nexus Accelerator Implemented


	4. Move 03 : Family Talk

**Turn 03 : Family Talk**

**

* * *

**

_In the middle of the fight between Kouzuki Kallen and Li Xing Ke..._

_

* * *

_

Kallen see a chance. She can win. Just when she about to closing in and use that opening, her knightmare frame's energy level dropped to zero. Xing Ke, not wasting any chance, catches and immobilize the Guren with Shen Hu's slash harken. Everyone in Ikaruga gasped in surprise, including Lelouch.

"No! Kallen!"

Nobody realized, even Xing Ke, that something moved in a blur towards Shen Hu and cut the slash harken that trapping the lifeless Guren. When everyone realized something happened, a knightmare frame with similiar color with Guren, albeit of slightly different design, is already supporting the powerless Guren and flying back slowly to Ikaruga, completely ignoring Shen Hu. Needless to say, Xing Ke is furious.

"You…Just what do you think you're doing!" he exclaimed angrily in open channel and approaching to deliver an attack.

The unidentified knightmare frame didn't even turn back. Instead, a blinding flash comes from its frame, blinding every sensor, including Shen Hu and Ikaruga. Even Avalon and Knights of Rounds knightmare frames which quite far from there is also affected quite a bit and have some of their sensor suffer from jamming. In the Avalon, Schneizel flinched slightly with this unexpected development. Blinded, Shen Hu forced to halt its advance, while the unidentified knightmare frame safely brought the Guren to the retreating Ikaruga's flight deck.

They landed on Ikaruga safely. Opening the hatch with the emergency power reserve, Kallen immediately coming down to see the person who bringing her out of the mess. She is quite surprised when she found a crimson schemed version of Zangetsu, despite sporting several different details in shoulder armor and shorter air glide wings as well as sleeker frame.

"Please do not being too reckless, Karen_-sama_...Zero_-sama_ would be very unhappy if he lose his ace pilot..."

Kallen was surprised when she hear that. The hatch opened and the pilot climbed out. The pilot is none other that Shinnozaki Sayoko, not in a flight suit, but in rather casual looking attire with trousers and jacket. However, if looked a bit closer, the material had striking similarity with the flight suit Black Knight's used. Seeing Karen's surprise, Sayoko bowed to her.

"I am sure you have some questions to ask, Karen_-sama_. If you don't mind, I would like to explain myself to Zero_-sama_ as well."

Kallen, seeing no other better alternatives, nod in approval. Then with Sayoko, they walked to the bridge.

* * *

After listening to Sayoko's explanation and some of her apologies, Lelouch, as Zero, stay silent for a few minutes. This situation is quite out of his plan, although not that very much troublesome. Nevertheless, he had to response to her act.

"Sayoko, I cannot say that I'm pleased due the fact that you are doing a rather reckless thing over there…" he calmly said. Sayoko lower her head apologetically. "However, your intervention was preventing us from losing our ace pilot. Should she fall to enemy's hand, our plans would be drastically hampered at this point, not to mention that it is definitely a great loss for all of us. Therefore, I thank you…"

Sayoko seems surprised, but Kallen could see from the corner of her eyes that Sayoko was smiled in relief. She couldn't blame her for that, since she saved her life after all. However, she noticed the rather odd expression in her face when Zero talked to her. It's almost like someone who is happy for being praised instead of being scolded.

"Therefore, as it should be, there would be no further consequences toward your action. However I would like you to inform us of such this development in the future to prevent possible…misunderstandings…Is that clear, Sayoko?" Zero asked her directly.

"_Hai_, Zero_-sama_..." she said and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me, this will not going to happen again."

"Well, as long as you understand...Although I also understand if you have a secret or two because of your job." said Zero. "It would be very unreasonable to divulging you for unnecessary details."

"Thank you for your consideration, Zero_-sama_…" Sayoko replied, bowed slightly.

"Good. And also… Diethard…" Zero called to the Chief of Intelligence.

"Yes, Zero" he replied, awaiting his order.

"I would like to borrow Sayoko to form a special task force under my command" Zero ordered. "Would you mind?"

"…No. Please do as you wish…" Diethard answer comes after a bit of consideration. "I will arrange for the adjustments…"

"Excellent" Zero seems satisfied. "Now, if there is nothing else, we shall retreat to Tiandi Bashiba Ling. If any of you still have further question, you may ask it to me personally. I will be in my quarter."

The conversation pretty much ended. Those who still had some questions but decided to watch and see, like General Todo, did not press any further. That being said, only a number of people who still had questions and have enough guts to confront it directly to Zero. Kallen is one of them.

"Zero, may we have a moment?" Kallen asked him after they leave the bridge. Her face is serious, and Lelouch knows he cannot stop her. Motioned her to enter his quarter, they entered his room.

Sayoko and CC has already waiting there. This, Kallen did not expected. What Lelouch did after that completely shocked her. Lelouch open his mask so casually in front of them.

"You…" said Kallen surprised. Lelouch only grinned to her instead.

"Yes Kallen, she knows…" Lelouch answered for her. "Sayoko is one of us, as she should be from the very beginning…"

"…Did you put Geass on her?" she asked again, little doubt in her voice.

Lelouch chuckles a bit before answered, which slightly irritating her, but she has already gotten used by it.

"Yes, I have. It's just like your case when I first obtaining this power…" he answered, smiling to Sayoko, which smiled back at him. "Therefore, her decision to follow Zero and everything happened after that is completely by her own free will…"

"It is true, Karen_-sama_… My loyalty to Zero is by my own free will…" said Sayoko. "Just as my loyalty toward Lelouch_-sama_ is…"

"…You sure pick the most difficult master, Sayoko_-san_…" said Kallen, now accepted the bizarre development. She flump herself on the sofa right next to CC who is busy eating her pizza as usual. "I'm almost feeling sorry for you."

"_Hai_, it might actually be, Karen_-sama_…" Sayoko replied, holding back her stifled laughter.

Lelouch, on the other hand, rubbed his temple and sighed in mock defeat, then taking his own usual seat at the end of the table.

"Now what will you do Lelouch? We already have Tianzi…" said CC, who staying silent all the time. "How will you use her?"

"If my prediction were correct, which I know it is, her part will come after we arrived at Tiandi Bashiba Ling," said Lelouch, leaning on his own chair. "Where is she now?"

"Tianzi is currently with Kaguya_-sama_ in her room" Sayoko answered. "It seems she is still…scared…"

"Hmph… it can't be helped… She's still a little girl who knows nothing of politics, after all…" Lelouch scoffed, then grinning. "Which is exactly why she will become very useful when the time comes."

"You are going to use her naivety?" Kallen throw a snide remark. "Hmph…that's pretty low, I'd say…"

"At first, yes… however…" Lelouch smiled. "I do admit that I had a change of vision of how should I use her."

"…For better…" CC asked, smiled lecherously. "…or worse?"

"For better, of course…" he replied, smiling proudly. "Zero is a savior after all, not a tyrant."

Both Kallen and CC smirked hearing that.

* * *

CC has already asleep, monopolizing his bed as usual, while Lelouch drink a cup of warm tea prepared by Sayoko. Its something that Lelouch felt very grateful that people who he knows since the day of his past life as ordinary (albeit not so ordinary) Lelouch Lamperouge is now still with him, alongside his trusted few.

"… I cannot say how grateful I am that you are here, Sayoko…" he suddenly said. "And here when I thought that I'm almost going insane and losing myself, I realized that I still have you on my side…"

"That is not necessary, Lelouch_-sama_. My duty is to serve the Lamperouge after all." said Sayoko, offering her generous smile. "Besides, it is indeed true that I believed in your ideal… to create a peaceful world for everyone…"

Lelouch smiled, then stood. He walked over to the tactical screen, the only piece of equipment that never turned off in his room, and observing the tactical report. There is nothing unusual there, but it reminds him of his current identity.

He is Zero… the mortal enemy of Britannia…

"… I need power, Sayoko… more than now, more than ever…" he clenched his fist. "I need power to save Nunnaly and destroy Britannia!"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. As long as Nunnaly is still belongs to Britannia, the peaceful world she dreamed for will never be realized. Lelouch had to make sure that he will realize her dream… at all cost… He turned to face Sayoko…

"Sayoko… I need you to save Nunnaly…" Lelouch plead to her. "I will assemble the man, prepare whatever you need, anything… just please bring her to me!"

Sayoko said nothing. Instead she walked towards him and pulled him into gentle embrace. Lelouch is surprised, but he did not refusing the warmth of her embrace. He relaxed himself, surrendering to the emotional atmosphere… to the warmth that he missed for a long time…

The warmth of someone who genuinely cared about him… the warmth of a family…

"I promise you that I will bring Nunnaly-_sama_ back, Lelouch-_sama_…" Sayoko said reassuringly. "I will do your command without fail…"

They broke the embrace and looking at each other.

"You too… must come back safely with my sister…"

"_Hai_, Lelouch-_sama_…"

"Promise me, Sayoko…"

"You have my word."

They both smiled. Sayoko stepped closer to Lelouch, hesitating, but Lelouch eyes said that she may do whatever she pleased. With this, Sayoko did what she did back then, but this time with him wide awake. She kissed his forehead gently, like a mother kissed her son. Lelouch blushed a bit, but since it's also pleasant, he let it be without even flinched. They looking at each other again before Sayoko bowed and take her leave.

"… Sayoko…" he called.

Sayoko paused right next to the door, turned her head to him.

"We are family aren't we?" Lelouch asked.

Sayoko smiled heartily to hear that.

"Of course, Lelouch-_sama_…"

* * *

Lelouch throw himself on his bed, completely ignoring the fact that CC is sleeping just right next to him. He was just too relieved to take care of such mundane detail, named sleeping CC beside him.

"You DO realize that I am sleeping here aren't you, boy?"

Okay…she's not sleeping… heck, she might hear everything from the beginning…

"I know…"

Lelouch didn't even bother to turn his head. He didn't care about that. He ACTUALLY didn't care, even with CC boring into his skull with her glare in her attempt to irritate him. Realizing her effort was completely ignored, she pissed off.

"And you ALSO realize that I will NEVER surrender this bed to you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"…Then? Are you going to sleep with me or something?"

"All I ask is just to share the bed…"

"Oh? I thought you want to include me into your harem…"

"… Harem?"

"Add Kallen and Kaguya, and you will have your own personal harem… what do you think?"

"... I already have more than enough trouble with you, thank you very much..."

"Oh? You didn't like younger girls? I thought it was all man's wild fantasy?"

"… Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, whatever suits your tastes… why don't you invite Sayoko then?"

"…She's… different… besides, what with this harem about?"

"Just wondering, boy… Still, didn't you feel curious?"

"…CC… please…"

"Mmhmhmhmhm… Then I'll have the blanket!"

"…Witch…"

With that, she rolled over and monopolizes the blanket. Lelouch, on the other hand, still wonders…

"…CC"

"…What?"

"…We are just like a real family, aren't we? You, me, Nunnaly, and Sayoko…"

CC visibly stiffen, before relaxed. She still didn't reply, though. Then after a rustle, she replied...

"Stupid boy…" she muttered. "Go sleep!"

Lelouch sighed, and decided to get the rest his body so deserved. It didn't take that long for him to sleep soundly… something that he didn't get to experience anymore since he became Zero…

In her sleep, CC is smiling.

* * *

Author's notes :

I truly felt like... damn... I'm getting a good job, which is good, but it makes me so ridiculously busy... Nevertheless, I'll keep writing, and will keep updating!

Still, I'm sorry of the very late updates, and also I thank you all readers who has give their encouragements and suggestions... Really, I thank you, guys...


End file.
